1. Technical Field
The embodiments disclosed herein are related to networks and network devices.
2. Related Art
Networking systems are commonly used to move network information (which may also be referred to interchangeably, as frames, packets, data or commands) between computing systems (for example, servers) or between computing systems and network devices (for example, storage systems). Various hardware and software components are used to implement network communication. Different network and storage protocols may be used to handle network information and storage information.
Network devices for example, switches, adapters and others typically communicate using ports that have logic and circuitry for sending and receiving information. The ports typically use receive buffers (or memory storage devices) for receiving and temporarily storing information (for example, frames, packets and other information), before information is sent to an appropriate destination. Continuous efforts are being made to improve the use of receive buffers in network devices.